Jealousy
by ihateeverythingandbody
Summary: When Caitlin comes back to Central City, she meets Ariel Stone, Julian's new co-worker. Who is not only drop dead gorgeous, but also has a romantic interest in Julian as well. And of course, Caitlin is totally jealous. When she finds out that the two are dating (they aren't really dating, mind you) she does everything in her power to win him back. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Ariel

Chapter 1: Miss-We're-Just-Co-Workers-But-I'm-Drop-Dead-Gorgeous

"Caitlin, I can fix you!" "You already tried." "Then I'll try harder. I don't care what it takes, I don't care what I have to do, I swear to you, I will find you a cure. Caitlin, I love you." "I don't love you, Julian. I never did. I never loved any of you."

It had been a day since she got back, and now Caitlin was wandering the lone streets of Central City, at about noon, thinking about a certain blond CSI. Julian. God knows how much she missed that man! When she joined the team again at S.T.A.R labs the previous day, Julian was nowhere to be seen. And when she asked Cisco about it, all he said was "Oh, Julian's got alot of work back at the CCPD, you know, covering for Barry and all. He doesn't come here unless it's some kind of emergency, or when someone needs medical help." All Caitlin replied was a simple "Oh." But now she really wanted to go see Julian at the CCPD.

But would he want to talk to her? After everything that happened, after everything she said, what if he was angry at her? He was _definitely_ heartbroken. But that didn't matter anyway, right? He said that he _loved_ her. Then surely he would be able to forgive her, right? And if he was _still_ mad at her, then she would go down on her knees, and _beg_ for his forgiveness. And if _that_ didn't work, then she would just tell him how she felt about him, about how much she _loved_ him back. Yep, that just about covers it. She was ready for every _possible_ scenario.

But our dear, little Cait was most _certainly_ not ready for what was about to happen next..

* * *

Now Caitlin was outside Julian's office. She was about to knock on the door, but she had stopped when she heard a woman's voice coming from inside. "Oh, Julian Albert. You are just _too_ funny!" The voice was fake, and _totally sugar-coated._ She was _obviously_ trying to flirt with Julian, but she ended up sounding more like Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, rather than Malibu Barbie. Who was this bitch, anyway? Then Caitlin heard a _familiar_ British voice, Julian. "Ariel, I don't think that _so many_ peoples' lives being endangered because of The Thinker, is something to actually laugh about." Haha! It's good that Julian pretended not to notice her flirtatious attitude. Caitlin didn't know what she would have done if Julian actually _liked_ this girl.

But then, "Sweetheart, I don't think that people _dying_ is good. But it really is a benefit, if I'm spending _all_ that time with you." Ugh. Now Caitlin was literally _boiling_ with rage. Who does this hoe think she _is?_ Calling Julian "sweetheart" I'll teach her a lesson. I am going to _stop_ this, now or never. So Caitlin knocked on the door, with a flaring temper (she was a total hot head).

This so-called "Ariel" opened the door. And Caitlin was completely _stunned_ (no, she wasn't gawking at her with her jaw on the floor, she was just surprised). Caitlin was expecting an old hag to open the door, but this girl was _drop dead gorgeous._ Literally. Gorgeous. "Um, hi. Who are you?" she said in her _ugly and totally annoying_ voice. Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, but Julian had already seen her. "Caitlin! Good lord, is that _really_ you?" Caitlin beamed at him, "Uh, yeah, Julian. It's really me! I-" Caitlin's was interupted by this bitch's fake cough (she was so Professor Umbridge). Caitlin glared at her, "Sorry, do you want to say something, honey? Because in case you hadn't noticed, I was actually in the middle of saying something."

Ariel looked a bit taken aback, she obviously was _not_ used being spoken to like that. And Julian was smirking, he knew that Caitlin was jealous, and that gave him an idea. "Actually, I just wanted to know who exactly you are?" "Well, Julian, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me?" Julian scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh, before he spoke, "Oh, yeah. Um, alright. " He turned to Caitlin, "Okay, Caitlin, this is Ariel Stone. She's my temporary co-worker. You know, just until Barry gets better." Caitlin winked at Julian, before she said, "Actually, I visited Barry yesterday. He's being discharged soon." "Oh, you being serious, Caitlin? That's amazing! Then he turned to Ariel, "And Ariel, this is Dr Caitlin Snow. She's my ex-girlfriend."

Caitlin stared awkwardly at Julian, why did he call her his _ex-_ girlfriend? Did that mean he was seeing someone? Were he and Ariel dating? Caitlin felt a surge of guilt and jealousy flow through the blood in her veins after that last question. Then the telephone rang, Ariel went to answer it. "Er, hi, Detective! Oh, another crime scene. Outside Jitters? Oh, okay." Ariel turned to Julian, "Crime scene. Right outside Jitters. Probably The Thinker, you coming?" "Uh, no actually. I have this important meeting. So why don't you go, you're qualified for this. And anyway, today might be your last day, so.."

* * *

Fast foward 5 minutes later...

Ariel had just left, and Caitlin turned to Julian, "So, is she your girlfriend? Are you guys dating?"


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Answers

**A/N: Hi! Um, I'm really sorry that I didn't write an author's note for the previous chapter. In fact, I'm such an idiot. I thought that there was a special place where you write an author's note, so yeah. Oh, and while we're on the subject of the previous chapter, I just want to say that if anyone was offended by the words Caitlin calls Ariel, then I'm sorry but if "Ariel" was an** ** _actual_** **person then I would be calling her alot worse offensive names.** ** _Alot worse._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Operation-Steal-Back-Julian

"So, is she your girlfriend? Are you guys dating?" "Like I said before, Caitlin. We're _just_ friends." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Right, because _everyone_ calls their friend _sweetheart_." Julian smirked before he said, "You sound jealous, Dr Snow." Caitlin looked at him. He was teasing her. That was new, he almost never did that. So she replied, "A slutty partygirl's always fun, until she pukes on your shoes." Julian raised his eyebrows at her, "Geez, Caitlin, why do you hate Ariel so much."

Caitlin took a deep breath, before she said, "I just, I just _do._ Okay. I just do. Because she's so _hateable."_ Julian laughed, and then he looked at Caitlin with a very serious expression on his face. "Caitlin, there's something I need to tell you." "Sure, go ahead. You can tell me anything, Julian." Julian cleared his throat before he said, "Ariel and I are, well, we're dating." Caitlin's face turned a scary shade of white, and she looked like she was going to faint. "W-What? B-But I thought you said you two were _just_ co-workers?" Julian looked at her, then he said, "We were."

"But that was _before_ she saved my life." Julian continued with this fake dreamy look in his eyes. Caitlin cleared her throat, before she asked, "And how exactly did she, um, _save_ your life." Julian looked at her, and then pointed to the picture on his desk. It was a picture of them (Caitlin and Julian). On their first date. The one at the steakhouse. They looked so happy there, compared to the way they were now, one putting on an act, and the other a big green-eyed monster.

"But Julian, that's a picture of _us._ On _our_ first date. How did Ariel _save_ you with that picture?" Caitlin asked Julian (she really wanted to know). Julian looked confused, "Er, um, does it really matter, Caitlin? I mean, you ask _too_ many questions! And besides, you don't even _like_ Ariel." Caitlin was really surprised at Julian's sudden change of behaviour. "Why does _that_ even matter? Yeah, I might hate her. Big deal. So what? What are you hiding from me, Julian Albert?" Julian gulped, "Nothing, just how Ariel saved me." Then he laughed nervously, but Caitlin might have lost her cool.

"Oh, _screw_ how that bitch saved your life! I don't give a damn! I just don't understand how you can _even_ stand to look at her?! I thought you loved _me,_ Julian. That's one of the reasons I came back to Central City, only to find out that some Victoria's Secret model stole my boyfriend. That's why I _hate_ your prostitute girlfriend so much! Because she's your girlfriend, and I'm not. "

Julian stared at her for a while, with this sad look in his eyes, and then he said, "You left, Caitlin. What did you expect me to do? Sit at your doorstep and wait for you? I did. I did that, and everything else I thought would bring you back. But guess what, Cait? Nothing did. And now, when I've finally moved on, you show up and start bad-mouthing my girlfriend because you're so jealous. I'm really sorry, Caitlin, but I'm just not ready to come back to the old life that I used to have. The life where I fell in love with you, and you broke my heart. I know you're sorry, so don't apologise. I'm just a coward."

"I should leave, there's still some stuff I need to help Cisco with back at S.T.A.R labs. And you should probably help Ariel at that crime scene. " "Yeah, I probably should. I'll see you later, then?" Caitlin gave him a big smile, "I'll be counting on it." And with that, she left.

* * *

Fast forward,

Back at S.T.A.R labs...

Caitlin rushed in, "Cisco! I need your help! Julian is dating one of his super hot co-workers, and you have to help me win him back, like pronto!" Cisco gave her a quizzical look, "Say what now? Let me get this straight, Julian is actually dating someone besides you?" "Yes." Cisco burst out laughing, and then he fist bumped the air, "Woohoo!" Caitlin glared at him, "Cisco, that is a _bad_ thing. We _have_ to get him back! But how?" Cisco grinned, "By stealing him back of course."

"Let Operation Steal-Back-Julian begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! So finally the second chapter is up! In fact, I just wanna apologise for how BORING these two chapters were so far. But don't you fear, your fairy godmother is here! It will be more fun in the upcoming chapters (which I so brilliantly haven't written yet). Because we are just getting to the spying part! (which is gonna be awesome!)**

 **And thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites! I really appreciate it! Love you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Heartbreak

**A/N: Hi again! This, I think, is gonna be the most fun chapter. Because in this one, Caitlin and Cisco go spying! Sounds fun, right? I'll definitely try to make it fun, and funny. But I'm not the best at humor. And sorry for the OOC-ness. I just get so excited about how the story is gonna go, that I write characters in ways that they don't normally act like. Hopefully this'll be better...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Totally spies

"Okay, so Cisco, tell me, what _exactly_ is the plan? And it'd better be good, because I am not _publicly humiliating_ myself for nothing." Caitlin asked. They were standing outside Jitters, dressed in the most _hilarious_ disguises. Well, not _hilarious,_ but still weird. No one in their _right_ mind would say that those two strangers waiting outside Central City Jitters, right then, were Dr Caitlin Snow and Mr Francisco Ramon. So the disguises were _definitely_ working.

"Caitlin, chill. We're not _publicly humiliating_ ourselves, we look like _normal_ people." Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Right. This magenta wig looks _totally_ normal. I look like Lady Gaga, Cisco. This outfit is just going to attract more attention. That's not what we want." "Of course that's not what we want. But instead of complaining about how much you _hate_ the disguises, Caitlin, you're supposed to be keeping an eye out for Julian. And his _hot_ date." " _Hot?_ You haven't even _met_ Ariel yet. You have no idea as to how she looks, Cisco."

"Hey, Caitlin. There's a thing called 'the internet'. Ever heard of it?" Caitlin scowled at him, "What? So you googled her?" "Nah, I just follow her on Instagram. Stone_Ariel. She's gorgeous, by the way." "Right, she's _gorgeous._ " Caitlin said mimicking a high-pitched voice, a lot like Ariel's.

"Ooh, I smell a green-eyed monster!" "Shut up, Cisco. Or I _will_ tell Gypsy about all the stuff you do when she isn't around ." Cisco fell silent, "You wouldn't..." Caitlin laughed. "Oh hoho, really?" Then he said nervously, "You couldn't.." "Oh, you wanna see how I can?" Now Cisco was desperate, "You shouldn't! Caitlin, please don't ruin my life!" Caitlin gave him a sympathetic look, "Come on, Cisco. You know I would _never_ do that. You're my best friend."

"Good! Because I see Julian! And Ariel. Man, she is so hot..." "Cisco!" "Yeah, sorry Caitlin. Now back to the plan. I've bugged every table in there, so it doesn't matter where they sit down. We can still listen to their conversation."

Caitlin glared at him. "Whaat?" Caitlin let out a deep breath, before saying calmly (more like trying not to blow up), "Cisco... If you bugged every table in there, what was the need to go undercover?!" Cisco visibly gulped. "Well, er.." He stuttered, "You see... It's always better to see everything first hand yunno?"

"You're lucky this is Julian, he's not as bad as Zoom or the others... He actually cares.." "Caitlin, Zoom _did_ care...in a weird _psychotic_ way...But, that doesn't matter... We're doing this for Julian."

"Yeah, so let's go in now, Cisco. They've chosen a table." "Operation Steal-Julian-Back is underway!" Cisco whisper-screamed as they entered Jitters. "Cisco, are you sure that he won't be able to recognize me?" "Trust me, Caitlin, this plan is foolproof." Caitlin just rolled her eyes at him.

Ariel and Julian had chosen a table in the middle of the shop, so Cisco and Caitlin chose one close by to them. I must admit, they (Caitlin and Cisco) did receive a couple of awkward stares from people, but Julian didn't really notice. Okay, since I'm telling you the story, I'm going to tell you that this whole Julian-dating-Ariel thing is just an act. You'll find out more later, so let's get back to the story.

The conversation between Julian and Ariel:

Ariel: So this "Caitlin", your ex right? Tell me about her.

Julian: Er, well, there isn't that much to say... I mean, she broke my heart. It's not her fault, of course. I rushed that confession. And she didn't feel the same way, so..

Ariel: Do you still love her?

* * *

Julian: I...I don't know, I don't...want to, of course. But I've always loved Caitlin. And it's hard to try and forget those feelings, you know?

Ariel: Do you...love me?

Julian: *laughs* I'm really trying.

Ariel: What's that supposed to mean, honey?

Julian: Er...Look, Ariel, you're a really nice person, and I do care about you, but Caitlin... I've always found it hard to let her go. I just... I need time.

Ariel: Are you using me? To make her jealous? Because she sure as hell is!

Julian: What? Ariel, no! I'm not! And Caitlin should learn to control her feelings. Okay, sweetheart calm down.

Ariel: I'm so sorry for bursting out like that. We should go.

Julian: Yeah.

So Julian and Ariel leave, Caitlin is heartbroken, and Cisco is mad that he bugged every table in there just to listen to that conversation.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the next chapter you'll see a very depressed Caitlin. And guys, I AM SORRY, this chapter was anything BUT fun... And OOC.. I think we've established that that is why this story is fun/weird. So... Yeah, stay tuned for more crack- I mean weirdly awesomeness.**

 **And THANK YOU guys SOO MUCH for all the reads, reviews and favs! I love all of you guys!**


End file.
